


Our beautiful boy

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M/M/M/M/M - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sixsome, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Its been a long day and Brian is done. He’s posted a picture from the golf course and it had set off a series of tweets and Instagram comments about him being chubby, thick. Talking about his cake and just plane out how FAT he had gotten. Brian had always been very proud of his body and looks; it being one of the things he was known for; being the good looking one. After all he had been invited to be in porn. He knew he had gained weight since quarantine, everyone had, right? But it was only a couple of pounds, as soon as he got back to the gym, he would be fine; right? Not wanting to worry his lovers he sneaks quietly out of the office and was now standing in the bathroom staring at his reflection.
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Brian Hanby/Luke Patterson/Evan Fong/Brock Barrus
Kudos: 22





	Our beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea on discord. i have never attempted to write this many lovers in one scene.  
> Here goes nothing.

Its been a long day and Brian is done. He’s posted a picture from the golf course and it had set off a series of tweets and Instagram comments about him being chubby, thick. Talking about his cake and just plane out how FAT he had gotten. Brian had always been very proud of his body and looks; it being one of the things he was known for; being the good looking one. After all he had been invited to be in porn. He knew he had gained weight since quarantine, everyone had, right? But it was only a couple of pounds, as soon as he got back to the gym, he would be fine; right? Not wanting to worry his lovers he sneaks quietly out of the office and was now standing in the bathroom staring at his reflection.

His joggers were snug on his hips and thighs and his shirt wasn’t just tight across his chest anymore but everywhere. He spun side to side, sucking in his gut and staring himself. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt trying to make it stretch his eyes started to burn and fill with tears. His fingers went from pinching his shirt to pinching his skin. How did he let himself get like this? He pulled off his shirt and frowned. He had always been so pale but now he was pale and soft in all the wrong places. He tugged at the skin under his arms, pinching and pulling till he raised welts as he tried to decipher how fat he had gotten. He stared at himself in the mirror letting the tears finally fall. How could the boys love him like this?

Brock and Tyler were playing games on the big screen playfully bickering back and forth. Luke had been laying back on the other end of the L sectional just scrolling through his social when Evan and climbed up and wrapped himself around him, wanting snuggles and had then fallen asleep. With a slam of the door Anthony came flying in, grumbling bitching and growling. All heads turned. A worried look on his face Anthony asked “Where’s Brian?” Brock seeing the look on Anthony’s face was suddenly very worried. “What’s going on?” Luke points down the hall “Last I saw him he was in the office?” Anthony locked eyes with Brock and shook his head. “Look at Brian’s feed?” With that he stormed down the hall. 

As Anthony made his way down the hall the others were pulling up Brian’s feed. Luke the first to find the comments “Oh fuck no they did not!” To say he is pissed is an understatement. “I am going to kick someone’s ass!” He jumps up and starts to pace, stopping to stare down the hallway. Brock goes into Mom mood right away “Calm down Luke it can’t be that ba…” As he sees the first comment on his screen his jaw drops. “DAMN IT!” Tyler’s sitting there with a blank look on his face as he scrolls and scrolls, his hands are shaking and he is obviously biting the inside of his cheek. Evan is now typing away like a mad man, no one is going to escape his wrath.

Anthony’s steps slow as he tries to calm down before he sees Brian. Brian has always taken great pride in how he looks, to the point they sometimes make fun of how long he takes to get ready. He knows from experience its no fun to get called fat at any time but to be blasted on the internet like that; when they were all dealing with this stupid pandemic the best they could. He just wanted to wrap Brian up in his arms and remind him how beautiful he was. No one deserved to ever be bullied and treated like crap by a bunch of asshole's who didn’t have a clue… He stops and takes a deep breath. NO, we don’t need angry Panda right now. His steps slow as he hears a sound from the bathroom. 

Brian is trying desperately to be quiet he doesn’t want any of the boys to see him like this. He’s just going to go to bed and bury himself under blankets and maybe never come out. He is pulling his shirt over his head when he hears Anthony call his name. “Brian? You ok in there?” Brian’s running cold water and wiping his face off trying to hide his red eyes and tear streaked face. “Yay a I’m fine. Not feeling good think I’m gonna go to bed” His voice catches and he has to take a deep breath not to start crying again when he hears Anthony’s voice “Brian let me in. I saw the comments.” Brian reaches over and unlocks the door, he’s standing leaning against the counter, back to the mirror, arms wrapped around his body and eyes on the floor.

When the door opens Brian tries to hold his ground, stand strong. Anthony takes one look at him and frowns; his voice is soft “Brian Baby?” Brian looks up and Anthony’s heart almost breaks; he pulls him into his arms. Brian crumbles as soon as he feels Anthony’s strong arms around his shoulders. Anthony rubs his back “Don’t believe the haters your beautiful and perfect just the way you are. And we love you” Luke’s now standing leaning against the door. “There’s my sexy boyfriend.” He wraps himself around Brian’s back, smiling at Anthony then leaning down and kissing along the back of Brian’s neck. Luke slides his hands down and around Brian’s hips slotting himself tight against his back. Anthony leans in and kisses Brian’s cheek and along his jaw. Whispering against his ear “Can we take you to bed and show you just how much we love this beautiful body?” Brian tilts his head giving Anthony more access to his neck and rocks his hips against Luke. “Ya”

They separate and step out the door. Tyler is standing in the hall; he pulls Brian against him and drags him in for a deep kiss. Tyler’s kisses always start gentle but end up feeling like he is trying to devour him and Brian melts against him; when the kiss finally breaks so they can both breath Tyler kisses his forehead and smiles. “Hey gorgeous” Before he knows it, he is in Tyler’s arms bridal style and he is carrying him to the main bedroom. Its an effortless move for Tyler and Brian squeals and looks back over his shoulder at Anthony and Luke, they share a look and both pull off their shirts as they follow. Tyler steps into the bedroom to find Brock already kneeling on the bed waiting. He sets Brian down on the edge of the bred and Brock pulls at his getting him to crawl further up the bed. Brock attempts to pull Brian’s shirt off but he shakes his head. He whines low “Brian?” and pulls him closer, leaning in he places a gentle hand on his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Brock's thumb brushes along Brian’s chin as he licks his way into his mouth. Brock's kisses are always soft and make Brian’s toes curl. Brian’s tongue met his halfway and he softly moans against Brock's lips. Brock coaxes Brian’s tongue into his mouth and gives it a slow suck. There are hands on Brian’s side, and he forgets to fight them as they pull his shirt up; Brock only breaking away from the kiss long enough for the shirt to be pulled off and tossed to the side. Anthony and Luke tear Brian’s shirt off and it gets tossed to the floor before they both move in on either side of Brian, Anthony trails feather like kisses down his neck and over his shoulders, lifting his arm he frowns when he sees the pinch marks and scratches. “Oh baby” He breathes against his skin kissing each mark. On seeing the marks on Brian’s arms Luke slips his fingers up through Brian’s hair, tugging hard and pulling him away from Brock. He growls into his ear. “No one leaves mark on you but us baby boy. Not even you” Luke sucks a dark mark onto the spot between his shoulder and his neck making Brian keen.

Brock leans in sucking and biting along Brian’s neck and shoulders. Brian is breathless and panting he whines and moans when Brock’s thumbs brush over his nipples. Large strong hands push him forward, onto his knees, Brock giggles and backs up. “Uh oh, here comes Tyler.” Brian feels Anthony and move away and Luke releases his hair, hands are on his hips and he is suddenly laying on his back between them. His head on Brocks thigh. Brock gently pets his hair, running his fingers through the dark strands. Brian looks down the length of his body, eyes meeting Tyler’s as he settles between his thighs. His large hands slide down his body, his thumbs dipping into the space under his hips. He presses hot wet kisses over his tummy and around his belly button. He’s mumbling words that Brian can barely catch. Words like Beautiful, perfect, lovely, mine. Luke presses a kiss on Brian’s shoulder before dragging a hot white stripe down his chest and over his nipple. Taking the tightening bud between his teeth and tugging gently. 

Brian can’t think, the boys have him surrounded in love and it feels like they are touching every spot he ever hated. Tyler’s hands move down his hips and under the waistband of his joggers, tugging them down over his thighs. Brian blushes and tries to pull away, Tyler laughing low and dark when he realizes he was commando today. He whines when a strong hand grabs his hip and holds him still, he looks down to see Anthony smile as he kisses and bites a line over his hip. Tyler has tugged his pants down and totally off, letting them fall to the floor. He leans down and kisses each knee, running his hands up his thighs. “Your so beautiful. Look at you like this.” Brian’s eyes are roaming around the room trying to watch everyone at once. He arches his back and whines; so many hands; its all so much. Anthony is sucking a dark mark into his hip, Luke is teasing and biting at his nipple. Tyler is slowly kissing up his thighs and his hands are running up and down his legs, each time brushing closer and closure to where Brian would like to be touched.

Brock looks down at him and smiles. The hand running through Brian’s hair tightens tugging his head back. Brian leans back and whines again; his eyes meet Brocks and he hold his gaze. Brock runs his hand under his jaw, thumb running gently over his check and then resting against Brian’s lip. Brock’s smile goes sad when he reaches out with his other hand and turns Brian’s arm noticing the marks for the first time. “Oh Brian” Brock's look of disappointment brings the tears back to Brian’s eyes, before they can fall. Tyler’s hands are hot and heavy on his thighs as he slides them up on either side of his hardness and across to his hips. Brian’s hips thrust up and her moans low; his eyes slip shut, when his lips part Brock slips his thumb into Brian’s mouth. Brian automatically runs his tongue around his thumb and sucks it gently. Brock leans down. “Brian my love. You know your beautiful to us. No one has a right to say other wise. Every part of you is ours and we love every part.” Brian opens starts to argue “But…” His mouth quickly closing as he feels a hand wrap around his length and squeeze. His teeth gently bite into Brock's thumb; he sucks down hard and Brock hisses and groans.

Luke’s teeth once more bite down on his nipple his teeth dragging across as he pulls away mouth being replaced by finger’s twisting and pulling. Anthony’s laugh can be felt against his skin as he moves from sucking and biting the mark in his hip to run his tongue along his shaft just above where Tyler’s hand is wrapped. A sound comes from above him when he opens his eyes, Luke has his hand around Brock's neck and he is kissing him, the kiss is heated and sloppy a lot of tongue and teeth. Brian raise’s a hand and drops it on Anthony’s head. Anthony is sucking and licking along his cock, wrapping his lips around just the tip, Tyler still stroking his length using Anthony’s drool to help with the slip and slide. Brock pulls his thumb from between Brian’s lips, breaking apart from the kiss both he and Luke moan watching Anthony and Tyler work. They both run a hand down over Brian’s chest, he arches up into their touch. Brian can just barely hear Luke over the sound of his heart beating and his panting breath. “Look at him Brock, so beautiful, so fucking perfect all for us.” Brian moans and trembles. His voice is ragged at soft. “Please”

Evan walks in the door tossing his shirt on the floor as he makes his way to the bed, he stops to place a kiss on Tyler’s cheek and gently runs a hand up Anthony’s back. Anthony and Tyler work in perfect tandem, Tyler’s hand squeezing and stroking while Anthony tastes and sucks along the head of Brian’s hard cock. Evan crawls slowly across the bed, Brian is a total mess in front of him and he has to palm himself through his shorts to try and release some pent-up energy; he’s been watching from the door for awhile. Brian’s eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his heart is racing, he’s never felt so loved or so turned on. Luke and Brock are kissing and making out over top of Brian, their hands never leaving his body. Brian feels a hand on his cheek, a set of warm lips brush against his and then a tongue tickles along his bottom lip. He moans opening his mouth and leaning up, wanting to deepen this kiss, feeling a low breathy chuckle his eyes open to stare into Evans beautiful brown eyes. Evan smiles. “Hello Beautiful imagine meeting you here.” 

Brian’s starts to laugh but it’s cut off with a moan as Anthony takes him down completely, Tyler’s hand slipping down to roll and pull his sack.” A breathless “Fuck” comes from Brian as his head presses back and his body arches again. Evans licking and nibbling at Brian’s bottom lip. “So beautiful Brian. Never think we don’t love you or think your beautiful to us. You got that?” Brian huffs and moans “Ya, fuck. Ya’ He bites and nibbles down his neck, not leaving any marks till he gets to his collar bone, biting down hard enough to almost draw blood Brian keens and arches up, his entire body is shaking. Tyler’s hand moves back to wrap around his length, Anthony pressing hot wet kisses all along his tummy and hips, and up to his arms kissing each scratch and bruise.

Tyler thumbs under the head and twists his hand just right and Brian can feel his orgasm building. It starts warm and tingly with sparks running up his spine, his thigh muscles tense and tighten, and his body arching off the bed. All it takes if for Tyler to run his thumb over his slit for his orgasm to barrel through his system. His eyes fly open in time to see himself cum over his belly, his thigh’s and up his chest. He moans at the sight, Tyler slowing his strokes but nots topping pushing him through cum dribbling out over his hand. Brian twitches and attempt to pull away too sensitive to Tyler’s touch His body collapses back against the bed. Tyler stops stroking but continues to squeeze and fondle his already hardening again cock. Brian’s eyes slip open; Evan, Luke and Brock are grinning wickedly above him. Luke reaches down and smears a streak up his chest, pressing his wet finger against Brian’s lips. His voice is deep and dark and send a spark up Brian’s spine. “Don’t think we are done with you just yet. Our beautiful boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember that no matter how much you may hate that body you see in the mirror sometimes. There is someone out there that will love it.


End file.
